


He Cannot Hurt You Anymore

by ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, M/M, i hope he feels better, i wrote this when i was supposed to be asleep, lotor has bad dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan/pseuds/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan
Summary: Lotor Has bad dreams about his father and Hunk is there to comfort him.( Warning this is really short like no more that a few paragraphs.)





	He Cannot Hurt You Anymore

The night was late or so Hunk thought it was. He was in space after all, and the vast void dotted with planets, stars, and much more told him only that it was night. Hunk was just staring out a window in a grand corridor of the castle of lions. Lost in thought he was suddenly startled by a shout distant and in pain. Hunk recognised that it was carried from far as it had come from a vent. The vent leads to a more unused part of the castle of lions, said part is where they had put lotor after he had ‘wanted to talk’. Hunk debated for a moment, curious about what the pained shout had been for. Deciding to go Hunk walked from corridor to corridor, making his way to the the unused wing of the castle. Eventually making it to the room Hunk heard a small crying sound, but such pain flowed from the noise. Punching in the passcode for the door, Hunk stepped in. Lotor jumped and stopped moving altogether attempting to hide that he was awake. Hunk slid a chair up to Lotor’s bedside, sitting down gently. “ I know you're awake lotor… what's wrong?” Hunk asked waiting for the prince to sit up and explain why he was crying in the deep hours of the night. Thought Lotor simply looked up his eyes were a purplish colour his cheeks flushed a deep purple. “Its nothing,” he said hiding his face in his pillow. “ No, that won't work on me. I can practically feel the pain flowing off of you,” With that Lotor suddenly shifted, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest. “It was but a nightmare, but now my knight in shining armor has arrived,” Lotor said with a lopsided smile and a single raised brow. Hunk blushed, hard. “Whatever just go back to bed,” Hunk said disgruntled. Lotor laid down and quickly fell asleep. Hunk was quick to follow falling asleep upwards in the chair where he sat. One hour passed and Hunk was awoken by a pained voice, calling out. “Father please no more.” Hunk looked over it was Lotor talking he looked in pain. His teeth were clenched hard, his brow furrowed and sweat rolled down his forehead. Shaking him, Lotor sat up quickly looking around in panic and backing himself into the opposite corner of the bed. Though as he came to he recognized where he was and calmed a bit. “So it was about your dad, eh?” hunk asked looking at Lotor with concern. “Y-yes it was,” Lotor replied bringing his knees to his chest and planting his face in them. A soft crying could be heard hunk climbed on to the bed and wrapped an arm around Lotor. “Hey, hey, calm down. He can’t hurt you anymore,” hunk said in a calming voice “ I mean you're on the castle of lions, if your safe anywhere it's here,” Hunk finished and Lotor looked up. “Y-you're right …. Thank you Hunk,” Lotor’s voice filled with nothing but gratitude.Both blushed a little and Hunk replied with a no problem. The two of them fell asleep in the position they were in, and little did they know that they had a long future together.


End file.
